Grace
by KatieBug445
Summary: Just a little Destiel song fic.  Basically, the same setting as my other Destiel story, but this is from both boys' POV's... determination ensues.


Author's note: This isn't very good, but I liked this song, and I thought it would be good for Destiel.

Grace - A Destiel song-fic; Both POVs

Dean:

~I don't wanna see, I don't wanna see anything. I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be lost again.~

I shut my eyes for a brief moment. I was scared to death of what was happening. I was staring down my angel, begging him to stop; telling him that he could still go back to normal. He didn't have to become God. I lost him shortly after that. I lost my best friend; and along with him, part of myself. I felt lost. Like one of the key parts of me was missing.

Cas:

~I don't wanna walk, I don't wanna walk far from you. I just wanna live, I just wanna live like you do.~

As the leviathan walked out of the room in my body, I fought as hard as I could to stop and turn around. I fought for control. I put all my strength into it, and got it back. Even if it was for a moment. "Dean... I'm sorry." and it was black. I felt my body move, and felt the shift from concreate to gravel. I wished then that I hadn't made the stupid choice to swallow the souls. I wished I could be strong. I wished I was more like Dean.

Cas:

~As I stumble to the light of grace, you said you'd always have a place, for me,~

As the leviathan got closer to the water, I could feel myself being called back home. My brothers and sisters were waiting. But I didn't want to go. Dean said there was always a place for me in his family; my family. That's where I belonged. That's where I wanted to be.

Dean:

~Got a little scared, got a little scared in the woods. Everywhere I turn, everywhere I turn nothing's good.~

I chased after the son of a bitch. He wasn't taking my best friend from me without a fight. I got there just in time to see his body sink... I felt alone. I felt more alone than I had in a long time. I was scared. I turned around and saw Sammy's face; he was looking into the distance with a horrified look on his face... I couldn't catch a break. I blinked back tears and saw a piece of fabric wash up on shore; Cas' trench coat. I picked it up, folded it, and put it in the trunk. I wanted him back; I was going to get him back.

Cas:

~As I fumble with the gift of my free will, you say hush now, listen to my voice: be still~

I don't know how long I fought for, but I was growing tired. I wanted to get back home, but I also just wanted to give up; I prayed that somone would help me but I figured it was pointless. But my prayers were answered. I heard a voice; a heavenly voice was trying to calm me. Trying to help. He knew. He knew where I was needed. I asked for forgiveness, and I was granted a second chance. A weight was lifted and it was just Jimmy and I again. Now, I needed to get out.

Cas:

~My refuge, my Father, the only living water. I'm weary, I'm broken. I've cracked my heart wide open.~

I was thankful. He understood that I wanted to be with them. He was helping me fight. "Thank you, Father," I thought. I felt the water move around me, and I was cleared a path. I walked straight out of the deepest part of the lake, right to the shore. I collasped as soon as I felt grass under me. I curled into a ball and fought the urge to cry. I felt broken. I felt a little left behind. My heart ached.

Dean:

~Unholy, unworthy, and still you reassure me. You knew me, before I knew myself.~

I felt silly. I was praying to someone that I still, even after all my time spent with Cas, didn't fully believe in. I just wanted Cas back. "Dear God... I still don't know if you're really there, but I'm begging you; if you care about me at all, you'll bring my best friend back, please. And please, please help Sammy." I was upset. But still, He must have known what I wanted, because I felt reassured that he was okay. I felt reassured that Sam would be okay. I guess He knew me well enough to know I was serious. I was greatful.

Cas:

~I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be lost again.~

He guided me back to Bobby's home. As soon as I walked up to the porch, I felt home again. I knocked and Dean opened the door. His eyes filled with tears and he took me in his arms. I returned his hug and never wanted to be seperated from him again.


End file.
